1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case fixing mechanism and a computer case utilizing said mechanism, and particularly relates to a case fixing mechanism that requires no tools for fabrication and a computer case utilizing said mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a computer case includes a case cover and a case body, where the case cover requires fixing devices such as screws to fix it on the case body. However, such a structure is inconvenient for a user when fabricating the computer. For example, if a user needs to remove the case cover from the case body, some tools such as screwdrivers are required, and the fixing devices are easily lost when they are removed from the computer case. Additionally, the tools may contact circuits of the computer, causing a short, or destruction of the circuits in extreme circumstances. The cost of the screws is also an issue for a manufacturer.
Further, a user may need some force to remove the case cover from the case body or to affix the case cover to the case body, which carries the risk of injury to the user if the edges of the case cover or the case body are not processed well. In the current legal climate this is clearly something that should be prevented.